Colourful Payback
by Soot
Summary: Sequel to 'Sense of Humour'. There is justice in the universe when Chekov gets a good laugh at Hikaru Sulu's expense.


Title: Colourful Payback

Summary: Sequel to 'Sense of Humour'. There is justice in the universe when Chekov gets a good laugh at Hikaru Sulu's expense.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

A/N: I just thought that a sequel would be a good idea because, well, we all want to see Chekov get his own back on Sulu now don't we!!!

***

Hikaru Sulu sneaked into his quarters deliberately trying not to be noticed by anyone; especially Pavel Chekov.

He was desperate not to be seen by him.

Much to his horror though Chekov was sat crossed legged on his bed; smiling.

"I thought that I vould surprise you vith my company". The young Russian smiled.

_'Is this kid psychic? Where's he getting his information from?'_ Sulu thought. No one knew about the accident yet; well - Sulu presumed no one knew. He was suddenly thinking that someone, the main suspect being the so called innocent and adorable Russian sat in front of him, might have been spying on him. _'That Russian could get away with cold blooded murder if he just shred a few tears and hit himself across the face with a couple of open palms'._ Sulu rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks Pavel; I've got work to do".

"Vhat is vrong vith your hands?" Chekov questioned as he stood up from his seated position on the bed. It struck him as odd that Sulu had his hands in his pockets. Sulu NEVER had his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing". Sulu tried to quickly dismissed any ideas Chekov may have had that something was wrong.

Chekov wouldn't let it go though. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he asked again, "vhat is vrong vith your hands Hikaru? You can tell me."

_'Oh no I can't - you'll have a field day'_, Sulu inwardly thought and he shoved his hands deeper in to his pockets.

Chekov walked towards him. Sulu on instinct nearly pulled his hands out of his pockets to fend him off, but remembering why they were in his pockets in the first place he instead backed away from Chekov. A smile broke out on Chekov's face. "Vhat are you hiding Hikaru?" He asked as he lunged at Sulu and managed to clamp his hands around Sulu's arms.

Chekov started to wrestled with Sulu to get his hands out of his pockets. "PAVEL!" Sulu said threw clenched teeth as he fought against the Russian. "Take my word for it; there's nothing wrong".

"Liar". Chekov replied whilst continuing in his efforts to get Sulu's hands out of his pockets. Chekov started to concentrate on just one of Sulu's arms and used both of his hands to try to accomplish his goal. Sulu tilted his whole body to try to keep his hand covered, but instincts took over as he was about to fall over and the hand that wasn't being assaulted by the eager Russian shot out of his pocket and gripped Chekov's arm hard.

Chekov's eyes widened in surprise.

Sulu let go of Chekov's arm. "Fucking hell". He muttered to himself.

"Oh God Hikaru; your hands their ... their PURPLE!" Chekov stared at them wide eyed for several seconds before he started to chuckle. The chuckle evolved in to a giggle; the giggle evolved into a laugh and the laugh evolved into hysterical laugh. Chekov wound up sat on the ground with tears of laughter streaming down his face, his cheeks flushing a deep red and finding it hard to breathe.

Sulu felt like he could pound the living crap out of him.

Chekov managed to calm himself down slightly and he removed the tears from his face with the sleeve of his uniform. He closed his eyes and took ten deep breaths; the occasional smile or giggle escaping. When he believed that he had calmed down enough to talk to Sulu, he stood up and faced him only to dissolve in fits of laughter again when he saw Sulu's purple hands once more.

Sulu stood waiting for the young Russian to calm down; sporting a _'I'm going to kick your ass if you don't stop laughing at me you cheeky Russian bastard'_ facial expression.

Well at least the Russian's laughter cleared one thing up - Chekov wasn't spying on him.

End.


End file.
